If Kido is a Yandere
by NacchiSA
Summary: What will happen if Kido, the most Tsundere girl, become a Yandere? KanoKido fanfic


[If Kido is a Yandere]

"Kano-kun!"

"Hmm?"

"Umm… Kano-kun… Do you want to have a date with me at Sunday?"

"Hmm… Let's see… I'm free at that day, so yes." Said Kano. He smiled.

The brunette's face was blushed. "Th, thank you!" She ran out of the class, then she said to her classmates, "He accepted!"

Kano smirked as usual. Behind him Seto was watching it with bright face.

"Wow, man! That's the tenth confession today! You're very popular, huh?" said Seto. "I'm proud to be your brother. Maybe Ayano Onee-chan will happy too."

"Ah, just as usual. That girl's really cute, so why don't say 'yes'?" His cat-eyes looked mocking. Then he saw Kido who walked into the classroom.

"Ah, hey Kido! Here, here!"

The green-haired girl came, her face looked so angry. She glared at Kano.

"Aw, please don't glare like that! Anyway, guess what? A girl was asking me for going date!" Kano said cheerfully.

"Who?" said Kido.

"Oh I knew, the girl from the next class, the brunette one."

"I see." Kido said coldly.

"Hey, hey! Don't be so cold, Kido~" Kano tried to embarrassed Kido, but failed.

"I don't care." Kido said as she went to her chair and sat down.

"Umm, Kano, what's wrong with her?" Seto asked.

"Dunno. Usually every time I tease her, she will punch or kick me."

The school bell rang. It's time to go home. But there was one problem: Kano and Seto can't found Kido.

"Maybe she already went home?" Seto guessed.

"Maybe she just went to the restroom. Wait here, I'll try to find her there."

"Oh, do you want to peeks her?"

"Yeah, eh, no! I maybe like teasing Kido, but I'm not pervert! Anyway, wait here."

Kano went to the girl's restroom. When he arrived there, he was surprised.

"Ah, you got me, Shuu."

Kido was there, but she was covered by blood. She held a knife. On the floor, there was a girl, her neck was bleeding. She was the brunette girl that asked Kano for going date.

"Wh…Wha… What're you doing, Kido?! She's bleeding! Call the ambulance!" Kano was panicked. Is it true that his sister trying to killed someone?

"No need." Kido walked to Kano. Kano wanted to run away, but Kido already captured him. Then, suddenly she kissed Kano.

"What're you doing?!" Kano pulled his face.

"No need to be worry. That rude girl is already dead. Now you're mine."

"Wait, wait! What're you talking about?"

"_I _said, that rude girl is dead, so don't worry."

"Ah…" Kano was trembling. "You… You're not Kido. You're not my sister. You're just a murderer. A murderer that took Kido's form. Where's the real Kido, you lil' brat!"

"I'm Kido." Said Kido painfully. "I'm not a murderer. I… I love you, Shuu…"

Kano couldn't speak. Kido… Love… Him? He already know that, but… It's hard to believe that Kido will do anything like killed someone.

"I love you, Shuu. More than anything else… I hope you'll love me, Shuu."

Kano's head was spinning. "No… Kido always called me Kano… Kido always torture me… You're not Kido! I know that! Give me back my Kido!"

"No, Shuu, I'm…"

"I hate you!"

Kido was shocked. "You… didn't love me?" she whispered.

"I love Kido, but as my sister, I'll never love a murderer like you!" Kano shouted.

"Shuu… hates me…" said Kido sadly. "Do you… really mean that?"

Kano didn't say anything, but he nodded.

Suddenly, Kido stabbed Kano's chest with her knife. "Guess it can't be helped. You're not Shuu. The real Shuu loves me."

Kano wanted to scream, but his voice didn't come out. He just hoped that Seto will be come and stopped Kido.

But, Seto didn't come. He still waited for Kano and Kido in front of the school.

Now, dying, Kano whispered, "Ki..do…" He can't stand anymore. He started to fell. "I… Love you…"

Kido stopped stabbing Kano. Then she said, "Glad to hear that!" with cheerful voice.

Then Kido stabbed Kano again for the last time.

The restroom now full covered by blood. There were two dead body, one was the brunette girl, the other was the cat-eyed boy. A green-haired girl, stood on the dead body, was crying. She was covered by blood as well. Her right hand was holding a bloody knife. She grabbed something warm and red in her left hand.

"Now your heart is mine, Shuu." She said sadly.


End file.
